Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to unlicensed frequency bands in wireless communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
Unlicensed frequency bands are portions of the radiofrequency spectrum that do not require a license for use and may therefore be used by any device to transmit or receive radiofrequency signals. For example, the Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure (UNII) is formed of portions of the radio spectrum that include frequency bands in the range of 5.15 GHz to 5.825 GHz. For another example, the industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) radio bands are portions of the radio spectrum that are reserved internationally for unlicensed communication. The ISM radio bands include bands with a center frequency of 2.4 GHz and a bandwidth of 100 MHz, a center frequency of 5.8 GHz and a bandwidth of 150 MHz, and a center frequency of 24.125 GHz and a bandwidth of 250 MHz, among other frequency bands. Unlicensed frequency bands can be contrasted to licensed frequency bands that are licensed to a particular service provider and may only be used for wireless communication that is authorized by the service provider. Wireless communication devices that transmit or receive signals in licensed or unlicensed frequency bands are typically referred to as nodes, which may include Wi-Fi access points that operate according to IEEE 802.11 standards in the unlicensed spectrum or base stations that operate in licensed spectrum according to standards such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Base stations that operate according to LTE may also implement supplementary downlink (SDL) channels in the unlicensed spectrum to provide additional bandwidth for downlink communications to user equipment that are also communicating with the base station using channels in a licensed frequency band.